Extra Curricular Activities
by Immortal-Immoral
Summary: Sometimes mission are either too boring or too easy. Or both. YAOI MANxMAN GAY Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Missions could last for weeks at a time. It was usually at times like this that Kakuzu was glad Hidan was there twenty four seven – at least wholly glad anyway. Through the bickering and the threatening, he loved that pale little bastard, and no matter how often the priest deliberately rubbed him the wrong way, he in turn was ultimately smitten.

The bounty target Kakuzu had hunted down had foolishly chosen to try and hold up in his own home. It had taken less than fifteen minutes for the zombie duo to break into the building and tear him to shreds in a ritual. He was in tatters on the floor in a pool of his own redness, and the miser and the priest were next door on the dead man's bed enjoying their suddenly free time.

Hidan did not mind being taken on the floor, but why waste the plush soft bed laid out before them? The silk sheets felt strangely exotic and sensual against his bare back. He clawed the cloak from Kakuzu's back hungrily and set about removing anything in arms reach; mask, headband, top, sash, anything. Lacing his fingers into his lover's hair he pulled him into a steamy, passionate kiss, wrapping his legs around his hips and arching his chest towards him.

Pulling Hidan's knees higher up to his waist, the older man settled his weight on top of his priest, freeing him of his pants and tossing them aside. Cold air hit his skin, making the Jashinist shiver. He pulled Kakuzu closer for his warmth. The lust and raw energy radiating from him was intoxicating. He refused to lose claim of his lips for even a moment. Thick threads seemed to take on a life of their own and climb like vines up his pale limbs.

"Tie me up." Hidan said, looking up at the posts of the bed.

"As you wish." the darker man replied.

Kakuzu lifted the younger man up and moved him to the top of the bed, took his arms and spread them out to the bedposts. Tendrils swiftly bound him to the bars and raised him higher away from the bed. His knees barely touched the pillows under him so he quickly returned them to Kakuzu's firm waist. Hidan's wide and curious eyes glinted wildly in the setting sun with excitement.

"Fuck yes. Do it." he breathed. "Fucking do it."

Kakuzu stole one last kiss from him, pushed the flimsy fabric of his own pants down his legs and thrust hard into his bound lover. Hidan threw his head back and groaned loudly. He leaned back on his to take in the view. In this position, with Hidan's arms out, Kakuzu could admire all the muscular lines in the pale man's chest and shoulders. They contracted and relaxed rhythmically with each thrust. He could also see Hidan's pleading eyes squeeze shut with pleasure as he moved inside him. With Hidan held in place like this, Kakuzu had his hands free and so set about digging in his nails at shoulder level and dragging them down to his lover's hips. Hidan hissed in pain and shuddered against the sensation.

"Good?" Kakuzu enquired in Hidan's ear softly.

"What do you fucking think, bastard?" Hidan said breathlessly.

Kakuzu smiled and made sure he had eye contact with his lover before reaching under his arms and taking a hold of his broad shoulders. He then pulled down hard as he thrust deep with his hips. The priest cried out several times in response, devouring the attention and bruising force. The threads released his harms and he slouched forward into the older man's arms. He was laid flat on the bed by strong arms and soon Kakuzu was looming over him, pushing his legs apart. A hand closed around Hidan's throat as he pushed inside and resumed his piston-like motions. Hidan struggled for a moment, his hand settling on Kakuzu's wrist.

"You choke like a girl." Hidan said and shot his lover a smirk. Kakuzu's grip drastically tightened. The smirk broke into a wide grin as the blood restriction began to make him light headed. One of his legs was hefted up onto his lover's shoulder and the other forced up against his chest. Kakuzu was thrusting harder at this new angle. Moans and chokes escaped Hidan's lips and soon the look in his eyes said he would not last much longer. Instead of continuing, Kakuzu slowed down almost to a total stop. Hidan's expression melted into a look that may have suggested he had just been slapped. Kakuzu waited until his bastard's had breathing slowed back to a relaxed state before starting to move again. Hidan rolled his eyes as Kakuzu smiled, enjoying Hidan's torment.

"You want me to finish you off?" he mused.

"Mm hm." Hidan murmured with a flushed and frowning face.

The hand released and Hidan breathed in deep. No sooner had his head settled he was rolled onto his knees. Kakuzu pressed against him, his warm chest against Hidan's cool back. The priest could feel all five hearts beating against his flesh, the miser's breath behind his ear. Hidan twisted around to steal another kiss. Kakuzu accepted the soft pressing of lips, tasting the metallic taste of blood. Hidan had bitten his lip at some point in the excitement of it all. He then pushed the smaller man's head down into the pillows and took hold of his hips. Hidan gripped the pillow in wait, ready for the final act of their show. The act where Kakuzu would finish them both off and they could collapse safe together, out of the rain for one night and possibly do it all again later.

He cried out as Kakuzu slammed into him. Like this he could fuck his lover hardest. Just the way he liked it best. He increased the ferocity of his thrusts as Hidan began to moan desperately, powerless to his needs. His hands groped his thighs and his mouth littered his neck with wild bites and kisses. He needed that man... They needed each other. The onslaught of flesh against flesh was sacred, it was everything they needed in a mad, bloody world.

"Ah..! ha..!" Hidan screamed, the air being forced from his lungs. "Ah..! Harder, now!"

Kakuzu obeyed his demands and soon he felt Hidan cum. The miser was locked in a frenzy when he came, several minutes after Hidan. The Jashinist could merely tense and endure the brute force of his partner's lust, trying not to resist until he felt the familiar hotness spill into him, confirming it was over. He relaxed when he felt Kakuzu finish, then allowed himself to sink into pillows and melt into sleep. Kakuzu groaned and shifted down Hidan's body, embracing him and resting his head on his lover's back. Hidan was aware moments before he drifted off into an achy sleep that Kakuzu was holding him. The steady beating of five hearts almost sounded like rain. It was a nice feeling. But should he be woken up for some more sex, that would be good too.


	2. Chapter 2 - Continued

Half asleep Hidan realised he was cold, so he reached out for Kakuzu to cuddle in closer. His extended arm hit empty air and he woke with a start. He took in the room and needed a moment to remember where he was. Kakuzu's bounty target, it was that idiot's house. He was dead in the next room. The blood on the sheets was his own, from the partially sealed ritual wound that had still been present when they got busy. There was steam in the air. Hidan saw the en suite bathroom door was closed, wisps of water vapour curling out from where the varnished wood met the floor. Kakuzu was probably enjoying a long shower since he would not have to pay for it.

He sat up and rubbed the steady ache in his backside. Might as well join the miser. Hot water was good on sore muscles. He untangled himself from the sheets and stood up. Without the hormones surging he felt a little dizzy. All the blood he had lost had not been recovered yet. He made his way over to the door and opened it, taking a deep breath and inhaling the steam. Steamy rooms always reminded him a little of home. The good part of home. The being naked in a hot spring surrounded by other athletic, attractive people. Not the "we're not going to be ninja anymore" part. He smirked at the memory.

"You coming in or are you going to stand their smiling?" Kakuzu's voice dragged him back to reality.

The older man was washing his long, dark hair. Why he kept it long Hidan had no idea. Too cheap to pay for a haircut? Probably. Hidan walked over to him and noticed that the miser had already put two towels into the towel rail. Hidan raised his brows at him. Kakuzu avoided his eye contact.

"I should probably join you then, huh. Since you've been so considerate already."

"If my gentlemanly acts annoy you I can stop."

"You fucking want something. You're only nice to me when you want something."

A laugh rumbled in Kakuzu's chest and he turned his back to the younger man, busying himself with his hair. Hidan stepped into the water and ran a hand across Kakuzu's stitches. The masks were a little weird. He really preferred to avoid touching those. That time, weeks ago, when Hidan actually got to be seme he was almost glad Kakuzu had wanted an on-top position. Those masks could be a little off putting. Four sets of eyes glaring up at you…

"Are you alright?" Kakuzu asked suddenly.

"Yeah, yeah. Just thinking."

"That's dangerous. Don't hurt yourself."

"You're a fucking comedian." Hidan muttered moving his hands to the darker man's chest. Kakuzu took the pale hands and moved them further down his tanned boy. Hidan felt a stirring between his legs as his fingertips traced over the muscular bumps and lines of his lover's body. His hands were soon greeted by Kakuzu's sizable erection. He gave it a few long jerks and felt the older man's body relax against his. Hidan was aching to ask if they could switch roles again. Now did not seem to be the right time. He would need more convincing, so he moved in front of his lover and pressed his back against the cold tiles. He slid down the wall slowly, making sure to keep his eye contact and started to rub himself with one hand. The other gently teased Kakuzu's length and deliberately held him inches from his open mouth. He could see his lover getting impatient and rewarded his wait with a generous lick around the head. He groaned, music to Hidan's ears, then seized a handful of silver hair. The pain from his searing scalp made him grimace but still he took his lover's manhood into his mouth and began to suck.

"Harder." Kakuzu instructed, pushing his head down lower.

Hidan swallowed hard to take in more and not gag. Kakuzu was huge. His jaw was starting to ache already. He bobbed his head up and down, trying to swirl has tongue at the same time. There was not a lot of room for moment. He felt his head touch the tiles lightly and Kakuzu's hand release his hair. Instead the hands moved under his jaw and the older man began to make occasional thrust, pushing into his throat. He looked down at the paler man and saw his eyes pleading him not to go any harder. It was such a strain not to force him to deep throat his length, but in all likelihood Hidan would have bitten him.

Hidan tasted precum with his saliva and eventually pulled away when the taste became too strong, turning his head since the wall had him trapped. The older man smiled at his lover, water streaking down his face and body, his lips wet with their combined moisture.

Kakuzu beckoned him up and Hidan stood, craning his neck for a kiss. Kakuzu accepted but his hands also ventured to his thighs and lifted him off the floor into an embrace. He pressed Hidan hard against the tiles. The cold made him gasp and he arched his back as nails dug into his skin. He suddenly remember what he had wanted to ask and saw the chance slipping away as he felt Kakuzu's manhood bump against his entrance.

"Wait," he said quickly. "Can… can I top you again?"

Kakuzu's face hardened. He thrust hard and Hidan cried out, a scream there was no one to hear.

"No." the darker man said firmly. Hidan expected he would have sounded angrier, but he did not. Through the pain-pleasure haze flooding his brain he tried not to evoke that well known rage Kakuzu had in him. But he needed an answer.

"Was I no good?" he asked timidly, trying to shift any blame that might be assumed.

"No." Kakuzu repeated in the same tone. Hidan assumed he wanted him to shut up now but the words just kept fighting their way out.

"I like what we have, Kakuzu, I do." he began and from there he could not stop. "But I want to do more! I want us to both have the same experience how ever we fuck!"

Kakuzu responded first with a vicious thrust, making Hidan cry out again, and then said.

"We're not the same."

He began to build up a rhythm. Hopefully that would shut up the little bastard and they could drop the conversation. He was going harder than usual so early into sex… why did he want to punish Hidan for asking? He had enjoyed that occasion. In a weird and confusing way. When looked at together as a couple it was clear who the uke was. Regardless of Hidan's experiences before joining Akatsuki, almost all his life Kakuzu had been a seme. He liked it being simple. He liked being on top; having the dominance to pleasure or hurt someone and not having to give someone to chance to exert that power on him. But he had liked it. With Hidan, he had adjusted, and he liked it. And that made his blood boil.

Lost in his thoughts he had not noticed that Hidan had gone quiet and tears were streaming down his face amongst the water from the shower. He saw the muscles in his arms bulging with angry energy, stitches and veins popping menacingly. He could suddenly smell blood in the steam and saw Hidan had bitten almost entirely through his lip. He stopped moving, gently sitting them both on the floor in an embrace.

"Hidan, I'm sorry."

"…what..?" the smaller man murmur through a clenched jaw.

"I'm sorry… perhaps you can't teach an old dog new tricks."

"What… do you… mean?" Hidan asked, the pain starting to fade as he body mended.

"I don't know if I'll ever want to be a regular switch. Not until I honestly believe it's not a step down from what I'm used to."

"Why do you even have that idea?"

"Ever been to prison?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan shook his head. "I was lucky. To keep me from harming the other prisoners I was eventually sedated in private quarters. After becoming missing nin, I never bottomed again."

They sat together quietly for a few moments. Hidan could not think of what he could say that would fix what Kakuzu had lived through.

"If you ever change your mind, I promise I will never deliberately hurt you like that."

"Thanks… I'll keep that in mind…"

"And… you're still in me…"

"Yeah… I'm half soft though. I killed the mood."

"Shhh." Hidan said. He kissed Kakuzu long and deep under the warm water until he felt his lover swell inside him. His tongue comforted Kakuzu's, relaying forgiveness. "I'm fine, really. Jashinist, remember. Now are you going to finish fucking me or call it a day?"

Kakuzu shifted a little and started to thrust, more gently this time. Hidan responded by lifting his weight and meeting each thrust eagerly. Kakuzu stood and lifted Hidan with him, pressed him back against the wall and continued steadily.

"Hidan," he began to say.

"I know, you're sorry." his lover responded breathlessly. "Don't talk. Just fuck."

"I am… It's not you, it's me."

"It's ok. Talk later. Sex now."

Words were not coming easily to the Jashinist. He had to be getting closer. Kakuzu started to pump Hidan's member and kiss where ever he could reach. Hidan leaned into him and began to claw his back desperately. He tried to push Kakuzu's hand away in order to last longer.

"No." Kakuzu whisper hotly into his ear. "Cum."

Almost as if commanded Hidan came with a long, low moan. Much to his surprise, when his orgasm finished Kakuzu pulled out. He felt his feet touch the floor but he melted onto his knees. He saw Kakuzu waiting expectantly and started to jerk him vigorously. After some instruction Hidan felt Kakuzu's shaft start to throb. The priest felt the urge to move in closer. He closed his eyes and Kakuzu came on his lover's face and neck. The older man panted for a few moments before kneeling down for another kiss. He tasted semen on Hidan's lips and they both pulled away to wash off.

"I have an idea." Hidan said suddenly as Kakuzu turned off the water.

"Owch." Kakuzu smirked, handing him a towel. "What was it?"

"I'll try and get used to the taste of cum, if you try and get used to being uke."

Kakuzu pondered the request for a while as he towelled his hair. It did not seem like an unfair deal. Hidan disliked the taste of cum as much as he in turn disliked the idea of being topped. Perhaps there was a way to find a happier ending for both of them in these cases.

"Alright. But you need to fulfil your end of the deal first."

"Deal."


End file.
